ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Arycelle Dania
"Thunder Maiden" Arycelle Dania , is a playable character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. She's a boss enemy in all Chapter 2 routes, but can be recruited under some conditions. She's considered one of the most powerful units in the game thanks to her class and stats. Warren Report Thunder Maiden Arycelle Arycelle Dania. Age 19. A Walister hailing from Krysaro. She and her brother took shelter with the Resistance after their parents died in the war. Her brother was captured by the Galgastani and taken to Balmamusa, where he became a victim of the massacre. She was once courted by the Resistance commander Sir Leonar. Neutral/Chaos Route, if Recruited She clashed with Denam, believing him responsible, but was driven back. After learning the massacre was the work of the Resistance, she left their ranks and joined the Order of _____. Lawful Route, if Recruited After learning the massacre was the work of the Resistance, she left their ranks and joined the New Walister Alliance. She became a member of the Order of _____ when Alliance leader Vyce reconciled with Denam. Personality Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PSX)'' Exclusive to the Chaos route During Chapter 2C, Aloser will attack Denim, because she thinks that he is responsible for the massacre of Baramus. Defeat her, and Denim takes her along so that she can see his innocence. Once she finds out the truth, Aloser apologizes to Denim and joins his battalion. If Denim refuses to rejoin the Liberation Army at the end of Chapter 2 (the game would then go to Chapter 3C), then Aloser remains with Denim. Otherwise (Chapter 3N) she leaves the party. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Available on all routes, conditions vary Lawful Route You need to avoid killing Arycelle during the battle at the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime (Chapter 2, defeat Vyce instead) and keep her alive during the fight against Leonar at the end of the same chapter. She will automatically join during Chapter 3 after slaying Xaebos (along Vyce, Mirdyn and Gildas). Chaos Route Rescue her in the battle on the Xeod Moors. She will join as a guest for two more battles where you must keep her alive. After the battle at Tynemouth Hill, where she learns the truth about Balmamusa, she will join permamently. Neutral Route The conditions are the same as the Chaos route, but upon accepting Leonar's offer and switching to the Neutral route, her Loyalty will plummet to a measly 10 points, and it's very easy for her to leave the party (especially troublesome during replays). Take measures to increase her Loyalty as soon as this happens (see page for methods). If you are replaying through The World, one way to avoid this is to let her die during Chapter 2C so that she remains in the party while considered dead in the Warren Report. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' As mentioned before, the Archer is the most overpowered class in the early-game and remain consistently strong for the rest of the game, and as the best Archer available (barring Canopus, who has his own special class anyways) Arycelle will easily become one of your most powerful units. She starts with a few ranks in Bows, so upon recruitment just give her one and start raining death on your enemies. Like other Archers, she suffers from little mobility, which may be an issue if the enemy closes in on her, but she can learn Swiftfoot and Jump to rectify this. Since her normal attacks cause high damage already, you can forego action skills (except, maybe, Double Shot) and instead spend TP on finishing moves. In the late-game, it's a good idea to give her a Sidhe Ring or Winged Ring to use Blinkwalk or Floatwalk to gain higher ground whenever needed. Additionally, she makes good use of elemental weapons, if you want you can give her a Lightning-element bow to give credit to her moniker. The best equipment option for her though, is definitely the Ji'ygla Set (bow, armor and armguards), which increases Ranged Attack to maximum (999). In short, as the best unit of an already broken class, she's a mainstay in most player squads, and changing her class to gain new skills is unnecesary. There's no way to go wrong with Arycelle, besides letting her get cornered. Gallery LuCT PSP Arycelle Artwork.png|Arycelle's character artwork (PSP ver.) Trivia * Keeping with the Goetia demonology theme in the series, Aloser is derived from Allocer, the Great Duke of Hell who induces people to immorality and teaches arts and all mysteries of the sky. * Arycelle's past relationship with Leonar is only revealed during the Chaotic route, despite the fact that, in the PSP version, she can be alive and present during the battle against him in the Lawful route. * The moniker "Thunder Maiden" is most likely a nod to Cidolfus Orlandeau, a character from Final Fantasy Tactics, nicknamed "Thunder God Cid" in-universe. Like Cid, Arycelle is well-known as an overpowered unit. Death Quotes * "Denim, forgive me...that I doubted you..." - Felled in combat, Chapter 2 Chaotic (SNES/PS version). * "I'm sorry, bro. I couldn't avenge your death..." - Killed as enemy, Chapter 2 Lawful (SNES/PS version). * "Don't forget Baramus...Denim, I trust you..." - Felled in combat, Chapter 3 Chaotic (SNES/PS version). * "Leonard...I still love you..." - Felled in combat, Chapter 4 (SNES/PS version). Dismissal Quotes * "The mistake is mine for choosing my allies so poorly" - PSP version. Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters